


The Letters

by nerd_musical_weirdo



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Letters, Painting, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerd_musical_weirdo/pseuds/nerd_musical_weirdo
Summary: She only wanted to create art, to show people the life she sees... She never thought this would happen, not to a simple girl like her.LoveFearMurderPainCreeperHatredForeverAnd yet Never





	1. Chapter 1

She tilted her head at the canvas in front of her, looking at it like a lost puppy. Huffing softly that moved the fluffy hair in front of her face, she squinted her eyes at the mixture of colors that painted her ideal world. Tilting her head to the other side, she dabbed her brush against the edges of the mess in front of her, biting her lip in concentration. It still didn't look right to her, nothing did.

**_Dear Little Painter,_ **

**_It's been a while since I last saw your work, I do hope you're okay. The curator hasn't seen you around either, your works are missing from the walls and has created spaces in everyone's imagination. I miss the sounds your visions shared, the smell of the paint that surrounded each idea, the softness of the canvased location. I must admit, I regret not plucking up the courage to meet you, I admit it wasn't my finest moment and I made that mistake of being a coward, but I do hope to one day have the courage to meet you face to face. I want to see your eyes, to take a look into the orbs that created such masterpieces. I want to hear your voice, to hear the passions leave your lips. I want to watch you paint, create the wonders of your inner mind. Ah... that's a little creepy forgive me, I just wish to meet the person who inspires me to create my own art and to go out of my comfort zone in our profession._ **

**_Yours kindly,_ **

**_The Lost Painter_ **

Humming softly, she wiped the back of her hand against her cheek, attempting to move the hair that feathered against her skin. Flicking her wrist gently, white specks appeared on the deep colors that dominated her canvas, sharing a story in the most subtle way it could. Dancing around the room, knocking old pots of paints and brushes onto the flower, she smiled as she finally finished the piece that plagued her dreams for weeks. It was finally perfect, in a room filled with organized chaos, a masterpiece was created. There was nothing more beautiful than a night sky filled with stars and a smile of content on an exhausted face.

**_My dearest flower,_ **

**_It's been a while since I last saw you. I miss the sound of your voice, the smell of your hair, the softness of your skin, the sweet evenings we spent together yet you never paid attention to me. I regret the reason why you don't pay attention to me, I admit it was my fault and I made that mistake realizing the consequences of being a coward, but I beg of you to give me another chance. I promise not to make another mistake like it ever again, I want to see your eyes, I want to hear your voice, to hear the words leave your lips. I want to watch you paint, to see you paint me and marvel at my beauty. We would be so good together, the perfect pair like boiled egg and soldiers or strawberries and cream. Remember those times, our first date, our first kiss, our first night together, our first morning after, our first everything, you were and are my everything, my joy, my happiness, my sweetness, my dearest flower. Don't you wish we could go back in time to when we were together? When we were each others happiness? If only you'd stop ignoring me... Then I wouldn't be forced to do this..._ **

**_Your eternal love,_ **

**_The one who loves you._ **

He growled in annoyance, eyes flashing dangerously in the light as he sealed the envelope. Screams sounded from behind him, a hoarse voice begging to be let go. Turning around he sneered towards the broken body that lay against the wall.

"This is all her fault, if only she listened to me. Now you will pay the price she set. If only she had listened to me..." Smirking darkly, he raised the metal pipe above his head and striked, stilling the begging victim to a lifeless corpse.

"If only she had listened..."


	2. Chapter 2

She smiled softly at the group in front of her, her fingers playing a quiet melody on the stem of the champagne glass in her hands. She didn't want to be here, speaking to these people, she wanted to be at home, painting the ocean within a dark storm, painting the sky after a summer day, paint the flowers that bloomed in the gardens around her home, she just wanted to be anywhere but here. But she had made a promise, an unspoken agreement that she would participate when sharing her visions to the world, expressing what she could see and showing others how beautiful the darkness of the world could be. It was her duty as an artist.

**_Dear Little Painter,_ **

**_I saw your recent vision, it was beautiful. I never noticed how much the night sky would look so beautiful during a thunderstorm, especially one as dramatic as that. Tell me, how is it you can see such beauty in the darkest of things and recreate that very same beauty so perfectly? Ah forgive me, I'm bugging you about tips when I should learn this for myself if I want to become the type of artist and person I want to become._ **

**_I saw you earlier, during the exhibition, you looked sad and uncomfortable, did you not want to be there? I should've come over to rescue you but I must admit, the group of people you were standing with seemed very intimidating. What were you playing on your glass? It looked very complicated but it sounded rather sweet, almost as if you were playing a lullaby or something. Ah sorry, forgive me I'm rambling again._ **

**_Yours kindly,_ **

**_The Lost Painter_ **

Laughing softly, paint flew across the room, hitting the already splattered walls along with a fresh, blank canvas. Bright colors coated the plain white fabric and created another world of spirals, splodges and smudges. Humming along to the keys of a piano, she grabbed a paint brush from an overflowing jar and started mixing the fresh paint on the canvas, creating new colors and styles for the latest new vision. This time she was going to share a personal piece of her own little reality.

**_My dearest flower,_ **

**_I saw you earlier, I watched you smile flirtatiously at that man and laugh at his stupid jokes. Who was that you were talking to? You know I don't like it when you speak to other men._ _Why are you doing this? Are you trying to punish me? If you keep pushing me, then I'll have to do something you'll regret and it'll be all your fault. You know I can see everything you do so tell me why would you do that? Do I not give you enough attention? I should punish you but I know it's not your fault for being so cute, so sweet, so beautiful. However I will show you what happens when you upset me, I do hope you weren't fond of that man. I love you, you should know that by now and I do this all out of love. Make sure to be a good girl, I'd hate to punish you even worse._ **

**_Your eternal love,_ **

**_The one who adores you._ **

Screams of agony came from the flames, he stood back watching the fire eat up the wooden structure, leaving the shell of a once gorgeous house. Smirking darkly, he threw the can of gasoline into the hungry inferno. Tutting to himself, he turned around and stalked down the dark streets, listening to the echoing screams of neighbors and victims.

"Such a naughty girl to cause all of this, I do hope she listens to me now." he muttered darkly, eyes flashing wildly with anger and satisfaction.


	3. Chapter 3

She watched the television, eyes flickering to the smoke in the background before lingering on the anchor man who spoke about the incident. Frowning, she watched the images on the screen change to another crime scene, this one describing a mugging gone wrong. Turning her head to look out the window, she gazed at the sky, mind churning with the new information. She wanted to get the bad out, she had to, and she knew just how to.

**_Dear Little Painter,_ **

**_Did you see the news? They say that one of the victims was benefactor to the gallery you had your last show at and the other was a curator who held an exhibition and didn't end up putting your works on show. It's just horrible how corrupt and dangerous this world is, how are you feeling about all of this? Are you doing okay? I'm sorry if you had to watch the horror but there's little to no way that we can get the news crews to stop reporting the events that happened. I hope you're doing okay, please stay safe until the people behind these horror shows are caught and put in prison where they belong._ **

**_Maybe you should skip your next showing, stay at home where you're more safe. I dread the thought of you getting hurt, I do hope you're safe, please stay safe._ **

**_Yours kindly,_ **

**_The Lost Painter_ **

Fire erupted on the canvas, each detail capturing the danger behind the crazy inferno that she painted. Biting her lip, she turned her face to the paper that held dangers, scaring her into silence. She never wanted this, she never asked for this, but this was her price to pay and she knew it would be a hefty one, just not one that caused mayhem for others. Turning back to the flames that seemed to jump off the paper in front of her, a lone tear trailed down her face, dropping onto the paint in her hand. She never wanted any of this, she just wanted to show the world her reality in peace. More tears followed until she was slumped forwards, her eyes creating another vision she didn't want people to see... Her fear.

**_My dearest flower,_ **

**_Did you see my presents? Did you like them? I missed you at your showing, they said you called off sick and that you couldn't leave the house. I do hope you're okay, you didn't really miss much. Another self-indulged trust fund baby criticising your masterpieces, critics shocked at how bold you were this time in your works. Did I inspire you like you inspire me? I shall have another gift for you soon, I can't wait to see you again. Get better soon my love._ **

**_Your eternal love,_ **

**_The one who adores you._ **

"HELP ME! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" A lone voice screamed out in the darkness, echoing across the dark water. Laughter bubbled from his throat, it was filled with malice and joy as the helpless fool begged and begged.

"No one can hear you now but by all means, scream all you want. It just makes this all the more fun." He sneered, a sinister smirk gracing his lips. His prey screamed helplessly, sobbing as the thought finally clicked in their head, they were going to die here and no one will be there to save them.

"Now now, where's those pretty little screams? I was rather enjoying that. No? Well then I guess it's bye bye time." He laughed and shoved the now defeated body into the water, watching it sink down with the cinder blocks that were strapped to their limbs. Smirking down into the inky abyss, he watched as they took their last breath under the water before turning and walking away, whistling a tune filled with glee and happiness.

'Oh she is going to love this one.' he thought darkly to himself.


End file.
